


Bosom Buddies - Cop Thing?

by JiniZ



Series: 15 Year Old Me Was An Idiot [3]
Category: Bosom Buddies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was dated – I was still 14 when I wrote it, the year between Freshman and Sophomore years . I apparently really wanted to be a cop at this point in my life because so many of these things have the OFC being being a cop.  And I had zero clue as to how it worked. It’s preposterous to read it now.</p><p>Plot points: Mick says she doesn’t want anyone to know she’s a cop and then proceeds to tell everyone she meets she’s a cop. The reveal of Henry as Hildy is pretty much a copy from the episode where Kip tells Sonny he’s really Buffy.  Henry watches soap operas because reasons. </p><p>As always, at the beginning there is the character name, and who I envisioned the character to look like. All spelling/grammar/punctuation errors were left in tact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosom Buddies - Cop Thing?

Monday, August 5th 1985  
Bosom Buddies  
Character: Micky (Mick) Hunter(Faye Grant)

I’m Micky Hunter, but everyone calls me Mick. I’m a sergeant in the NYPD. Homicide division. I heard there was an opening in the Susan B Anthony Hotel for Women, so I went to see if I could get the room. I called first, so, when I went in and said to a black woman (Isabel) “I’m Micky Hunter. I called about a room.”

“Oh yes. I’m Isabel. I run the hotel. You’ll be across the hall from Buffy & Hildagard if you take the room. Sweet girls. You should see their brothers. Child, let me tell you, Kip & Henry, are gorgeous.”

“Kip & Henry? Either of them taken? I myself am on the scam.”

“On the scam?” Isable asked.

“Looking for a potential mate.”

“Oh. Kip is taken by Sonny. You’ll be next door to her and amy. IF you take the room.”

“How much did you say it would be a month?” I asked. 

“250.”

“Let’s see, a Sargent gets $750 a month, I’ll still have 500 for bills and food and things.”

“Didn’t I tell you? Food is included.”

“Oh. Okay. I didn’t know that.”

“Te restaurant is behind the front desk. Did you say sergeant?’

“Yes. NYPD. Homicide.” I took my badge out and showed it to her. “Please don’t tell anyone. I want it to be hush hush.”

“Why? Are you on a steakout?”

“No, I’m not on a steakout. No one here is in trouble. I just want to keep a low profile. Savvy?”

“Savvy.” She showed me the room and I said I’d take it. I paid her 250 in advance. I brought my bags up from downstairs and started to unpack. I was wearing a pair of guess jeans, a black and white striped baggie shirt, reeboks, and a fedora. I brought out my box and put in Bruce. I turned it up a little louder than it should have been. I hadn’t closed the door, so when I turned around, 2 women were standing there. I jumped a little cos I wasn’t expecting it.

“Hi!” The taller woman said. She had black curly hair and brown eyes. “you must be our new tenant. Izzie said we had a new ‘roomie’ so to speak.” She extended a hand and said “I’m buffy, and this is my roomie Hildaguard.”

I shook her hand and said “Hi. I’m Micky Hunter. Just call me Mick.”

“As in Mick Jagger?” Hildagard said. She was about an inch taller than I was, blond air. Blue eyes. 

“Close enough. I’m new here in NY. I just came here from The End.j”

“The End?”Buffy asked. “Where’s that.?”

“Buffy, Buffet, Bufferin, “Hildagard said. “Let’s not pry.”

“It’s okay, “ I said. “It’s Montauk. All the way at the end of Long Island. It’s called the cornerstone of NY. You’ve probably never heard of it.”

“Oh contrare,” Hildagard said. “Our brothers, Kip & Henry, they went there last year on vacation. They just never called it The End.”

“Oh, well, I was born & raised there. I went back after college, but only to say goodbye.” I didn’t tell them that I went back to join the police academy and made it to sergeant w/in the 1st year I was there. I cought 3 convits from Attica single handedly, and was promoted instantly. I was transferred to NY becos they thought I could do some good up there. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep unpacking.”

“Oh, not at all,” Hildagard said. “We’re in 208. Just yell if you need anything. Come Buffy. We have to get to work.”

“Goodbye Mick,” Buffy said. “Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too,” I said. “Stop by when you get off work. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Yes, we’ll do that,” Hildy said. “Nice meeting you.”

They left and I kept unpacking. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and two other women were there. One was a tall slender blond haired, blue eyed woman. The other woman was a little shorter than me, chunkey, black curly hair, and brown eyes. “Hi,” The blond said. “I’m Sonny and we live right next door.”

“And I’m Amy,” the other woman said. “We just saw Buffy and Hildy leave. Izzy told us we have a new ‘roomie’.”

I thought to myself: Is that the line of the week or something? “I’m Micky Hunter. Just call me Mick.”

“Okay,” Sonny said. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“No. I’ve got everything pretty much in controll, but thanx for asking.”

“If tehre’s anything you need, just yell,” Amy said. They left. 

After I finished unpacking, I took of my hat and took the gun out of it. It was for easy access, concealment, and to keep the hat on my head. I took off my shirt, put on a solid colour jesery, put on my shoulder holster, then a pierre cardon blazer, and went downstairs to have a drink. 

When I got down there, I ordered a Tom Collins and I saw Sonny. I asked her if she minded if I sat down. She said no. She was expecting Kip & Henry. “Oh, right. Buffy & Hildy’s brothers. Izzy said they were gorgeous, quote, unquote. I hear you and Kip are quite an item.”

“Well, sort of. We’re dating, but it’s not to the point where he’s taken me to meet his parents.”

“I get the picture.”

“There they are now.” Sonny said flagging them down. 

“It’s amazing how much they look like Buffy & Hildagard.”

“Yes, It is,” she said uncomfortably. My instincts told me that something was up. I didn’t say anything as they sat down next to us. Kip & Sonny excused themselves and went to get a drink.

“So,” Henry and I said at the same time. “You first,” I said.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

I wasn’t prepared for that right off the bat, so I just had to tell him the truth. “You really want to know?”

“I’d be lying if I said no. Are you a model?”

I blushed and said “No. NYPD.”

“You’re a police officer?”

“Yes. Why does that shock you?”

“You don’t look like the type of person who would go for that.”

“You’d be surprised at what I’m into.” I said. “So what do you do?”

“Kip and Amy and I are partners in an agency.”

“Really?”

“Well, Kip and I own 49%, Amy 2% and our former employer owns 49%.”

“What kind of agency?”

“Commercials.”

“Sounds facinating.”

“It isn’t really. It can be quite boring.”

“I like you, Henry,” I said. “I just feel comfortable with you. Your sister’s the same way. When she introduced herself, I felt like I’ve known her all my life.”

“I like you too. I feel comfortable with you too.”

Kip & Sonny came back with drinks. “So, what have you 2 been talking about while we were gone?” Kip asked.

“We were behaving ourselves, Dad.” Henry said. 

There was an uneasy silence, but Kip broke it by saying, “So, Micky, What do you do for a living?”

“Not much. This and that.”

“Really? Well, what are you,” Sonny asked. “I’m a nurse.”

“I want to keep this hush-hush, but I’ll give you a clue: ‘Suspect: caucasion, male, blue 4 door sedan, headed east on Clinton, liscense plate: 678-boy-addam-addam-girl.’”

“You’re a convict?” Kip asked.

“No. A police officer. Homicide.”

“You’re kidding!” Sonny said.

“No. I really am.” I flashed my badge.

“What precinct?” Kip asked.

“Good ol’ 12th precinct.”

“Just like ‘Barney Miller’,” Henry said.

“Yah. I was transferred. People in Montauk thought I’d be better in N.Y.C.”

“Why?” Sonny asked.

“It was a fluke. I was off-duty & I was at the docks having a little supper at Gosman’s, when 2 guys burst in to the restaurant sporting M16’s and they grabbed a girl & took her hostage. Another guy came in & the guy who had the girl threw the one who just came in his M16, & then he took out a Saturday Night Special, and held it to her head.” I didn’t really like to tell this story, becos it made me sound like a hero. I’m not. 

“Wow!” Henry said. “What else happened?”

“Well, I knew that if I drew my gun I’d be killed. Even if I did get in 2 clear shots and managed to hit the guys with the M16s, the girl would be killed. So, what I did was turn on my beeper. One of the guys turned to me and said ‘What’s that?’ 

“My beeper,” I told him. 

“What are you? A cop?”

I had to lie or god, I didn’t even want to think about it. “No,” I said. “A doctor.” 

“You’re young to be a doctor.”

“Not yet,” I said. “I’m an intern. 1st year. Look. I have to call in. If I don’t they’ll send out a search team. They know where I am.”

“Okay, but no funny business.” So I called the station.

“Hunter here,” I said.

“Yes?”

“A 1030? Code red?”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Right. I don’t know if I can get away right now.”

“Where are you?”

“GD. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” And I hung up.

“A 1030” the guy with the SNS asked. “What’s that?” 

“Drug overdose.” I walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle. As I grabbed it, I drew my gun. I hit one guy on the head with it and the other guy fired and winged me in the arm. I had a clear shot & I fired at point blank range with a Colt .45. The guy with the SNS let the girl go, and ran over to his friend.

The other 3 listened in silence as I told my story. They were totally captivated. “So, I took the ‘Miami Vice’ position as we called it, and yelled ‘Drop it!’ He turned, looked at me and was about to pull the trigger & I beat him to it. But, as the bullet got him, his reflexes pulled the trigger. It winged my shoulder. It wasn’t that bad, but it hurt worse than the other one. The guy I hit w/the bottle, started to come around, so I put the cuffs on him, read him his rights, & marched him right off to jail.”

“Wow,” all three of them said together. 

“A hero. We’re in the midst of a hero,” Henry said. 

“No, I’m not a hero. I was just doing my job.”

“Sounds like a hero to me,” Kip said.

“Yah,” Sonny agreed. “What about the wounds?”

“Just superficial. I still have a scar on the arm, but the shoulder healed.”

“I still think you’re a hero,” Henry said. All I did was shrug.

“Well,” Kip said. “We’d love to stay and chat, but Sonny and I have a show to go to. You two keep talking. Nice meeting you, Micky. Let’s do lunch.” He sain in a casual manner. 

“I’ll see you back at the hotel, Mick,” Sonny said. I waived. Henry moved across from me.

“You don’t like to tell that story, do you?”

“No. How’d you know?”

“The look in your eyes. The eyes tell you everything about a person.”

“That’s what I’ve heard. I’ve never really paid attention to that saying though. Sounded too corney.” 

“It’s true.”

“Well, Henry. It’s getting late. I’d better get back to my room. I have to be at the 12th at 8am tomorrow. I still have to take a shower and do my hair. You understand, don’t you?”

“Sure. If you’re not buys tomorrow night, can I take you out to show you the sights?”

“Yes,” I smiled and nodded. “I’d love to go. Goodnight, Henry.” I kissed his cheek.

“Night.”

I paid for the round of drinks and left. Henry wasn’t looking so he got up to pay for them. “I owe ya,” he shouted just as the elevator doors were closing.

 

About a ½ hour later, Hildy came to my door. I was still in my out fit, so I excused myself to change into my night shirt. My red flanel one. “So, Hildy,” I said. “What brings you here.”

“Henry. My brother. He speaks highly about you.”

“He does?”

“Yes. I just got off the phone with him. He likes you alot.”

“I like him alot too. He’s easy to talk to. So are you. When you introduced yourself this afternoon, I felt that I’ve known you for all my life.”

“Funny. Me too. Now, back to Henry.”

“What about him?”

“Well, for starters, how do you feel about him?

“How do I feel about him? He’s a sweet, funny, very handsome man that I can relate to.”

“That’s almost exactly what he said about you.”

“Really? What’d he say?”

“That you’re a sweet, beautiful girl, who he can understand.”

“He said that? About me?”

“Yes. He did. Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Does Henry want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Yes. Yes, I do believe in love at first sight. Does he?”

“Yes. Very much so. I promise I wouldn’t tell, but he confided in me that he’s crazy about you.”

“Is he? Well, I’m crazy about him too. Don’t tell him please. I’d be so embarrassed.”

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe w/me.” She paused for a second & then said, “I’d better let you go. Henry told me about your job. Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe w/me.” She stood & went to the door. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. By the way, Henry wants to know when you get off work.”

“Why?”

“He told me to tell you that he was going to pick you up.”

“Oh, how sweet. I get off at….8. 12 hour shift for new recruits to learn the ropes. But only for the 1st week.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him. Goodnight Mick.”

“Night Hildy”

 

My 1st day on the job, was interesting. I had to talk a girl out of jumping. My new partner, Sargent Cliff Monroe showed me everything. At 8 exactly, Henry came & picked me up. “Hey! Henry! How r ya?”

“Good. And you?”

"Good. Come on. We're going to Nexis."

"Henry, Nexis isn't real. It's a place on 'All My Children.'"

"You wath that too? Well, anyway, there is a Nexis, & that’s where we’re going.”

“But isn’t it expensive?”

“Nothing is too good for you. He leaned over and kissed me. We were still in the precinct, so, we got a round of applause, & a few whistles. We both turned pink & left.

We went dining & dancing at Nexis. After wards, we went for a walk in the park. It was o romantic. When he took me home, we had a long kiss. (We had gone for a wade in a pool, & we hadn’t put our shoes.) After he said, “Mickey, you quite literally knocked my socks off.” As he put his foot on the table. We said good night.

We saw each other for a month. Finally, one day, Hildy came in my room, & started talking about reality and fantasy. She was in the living room talking about it, while I was in the bathroom fixing my hair. Before I came out she said “ta-dah.” When I came in, it was Henry! I nearly had a corinary. He had taken off the wig, earrings, and the dress was ½ hanging off of him. “Henry? Why? What? How?”

“Micky, I wanted to tell you! That’s why I’m tellin you now! I love you!”

“you love me? You love me? You’ve been dressing up like a woman for as long as I’ve known you? Why didn’t you tell me?

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You hurt me more by not telling me. Why did you do it? Never mind! I don’t want to know!” I stormed out & into Buffy & Hildy’s room, and saw Buffy. I grabbed her wig & yelled “You too?”

Henry came in, & he had on a pair of my jeans instead of the dress that was ½ off him. He threw Kip out, & as Kip was leaving he yelled, “I see you told her!”

I began going through the draws looking for a scarf I had loaned him.

“Micky! Listen to me!”

“Listen to you?” I yelled. “I told you my deepest secrets! I told the person who I thought was your sister, everything I felt for you!”

“I’m having déjà vu here,” Kip said entering.

“What?” I asked.

“This is how Sonny reacted when she found out.”

“She knows? Kip! Get out!!”

“Don’t yell at my best friend!”

By now we were both kneeling on the sofa yelling at each other. (Kip had left.) “Oh yah? Well what are you gonna do about it?” I yelled as I shoved his shoulder.

“Oh yah? Well what are you gonna do about it?” He yelled shoving me. 

“What are you gona do about it?” I yelled shoving him.

“I’m gonna do this!” He yelled grabbing me & giving me a long kiss. When we pulled apart, we both said “Wow,” at the same time. “Micky, whether you believe it or not, I loe you.”

“I believe you Henry.”

“Will you marry me, Micky?” He produced a ring from a drawer.

“Yes Henry. I will.”

He put the ring on my finger. A gold ring that pointed (^) w/2 diamonds on either side of it. 

The wedding was held in a small church in NY. Henry & I had a police wedding. My family couldn’t make to to NY so Henry’s dad game em away. We didn’t play the wedding march either. It was just like Kelly & Joe’s wedding on “Santa Barbara.” I had a dress made just like Kelly’s, and my hair was just like hers, & I had the same boquet. Jeffery Osborne sang the song I was walking down the isle to. “The Greatest Love Afair.”  
We wrote our own vows. “I pledge eternal love to you, and agreed to be married, for now, becos there is no always. And I will remember this pledge until I can no longer remember.”

We went on our honeymoon in a police car. On the back it said “Just having sex." And under that it said “Beauty, eh?”

THE END


End file.
